A Hippo for Christmas
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: Yami wants something romantic for Yugi’s Christmas present, but apparently, his little aibou wants something different… A story where Yami finally understands the spirit of Christmas and the essence of love. YYxY
1. A Hippo

Title: A Hippo for Christmas part 1

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y, mentions of S/J and B/R

Warnings: Fluff, sap, romance, lime

Disclaimer: Santa told me that he's run out of Yugi this year because everyone wanted one, I would have to wait until next year to get my share. So unfortunately, I do not own YGO or any of the characters. I don't own the song 'I want a hippopotamus for Christmas' either because John Rox and his record company own it. Lastly, I don't own the 'Dummies' series of books and Godzilla as well.

Intro: Yami wants something romantic for Yugi's Christmas present, but apparently, his little aibou wants something different… A story where Yami finally understands the spirit of Christmas and the essence of love.

* * *

For once, the blasted tomb robber was right: he was an idiot, no doubt about it. Yami sighed as he crossed his legs and sat down on the floor, staring at the plastic tree sitting in the living room. Somehow, the former pharaoh felt that the spiky thing was taunting him with its bristles and bright lights wound around its body. Even the little angel perched at the top of the tree seemed to be glowering, looking at him in disapproval. The crimson-eyed teen felt his eyebrow twitch; worry was doing strange things to his mind. Still, he knew he was worthy of anyone's blame right now.

With Christmas just around the corner – seven days in fact –he still hadn't the tiniest idea what to get for Yugi's present. Getting everybody else's presents was easy; after all, he knew what they probably wanted.

Jou had been talking about strengthening his deck for weeks, so what better than to give him a few new booster packs? Anzu was easy too; she had a dance audition coming soon, so Yami got her a good luck charm. He had gotten Honda a pair of gloves that would complete his biker look, and a new telephone that was made to be extra durable and shock resistant for Ryou; Bakura seemed to have a secret hobby of destroying his phones whenever he tried to figure out exactly how they worked. On the other hand, Yami got Bakura a 'Dummies Guide to Making Tea', since he knew Ryou liked drinking tea and how the tomb robber seemed like a Godzilla on the loose inside the kitchen; he had wanted to get a 'Dummies Guide to Using the Telephone' but it appeared that that was just too easy a subject to justify writing a book for it. He also got Otogi a deck of trick cards, something that would no doubt help the teen garner a few more fan girls with the so-called magic tricks. Mokuba, on the other hand, was getting a custom-made Kuriboh plushie, the very same one he had squealed at when he saw it lying on Yugi's bed.

Kaiba was probably the toughest to prepare for simply because the rich one had everything money could buy, but he still managed to get him an interesting pair of dice that he would most definitely enjoy with Jou. Yami grinned as he thought of the kissing game they could play with the present. He had almost been tempted to buy that for Bakura and Ryou at first, but he knew that the tomb robber would probably try it out immediately during their party and traumatize Yugi; his young charge was still rather innocent, even though they had been together for a few months already.

Currently, the scores were as such: Yugi seventeen, Yami one. The darker teen groaned. How had he failed to seduce his lover seventeen times?

Yami sighed again. After being Yugi's boyfriend for months, the furthest he had ever gotten was heavy petting, and that had happened only once. His angel was just too shy for anything more to happen. One good thing about that was probably the fact that Yugi blushed a lot when they were together, and it was cute as hell. Yami grinned as he remembered how red his lover had gotten when he groped him in their room last night.

Still, he wondered how much longer he could rein in his hormones. They were, after all, sleeping in the same bed. Vaguely, Yami considered the idea of giving his lover a tube of lubricant and some handcuffs as some sort of hint that he wanted some more strenuous activity in their bed. But that idea left his head as quickly as it had hit him; Yugi would probably hyperventilate when he saw the things. And Sugoroku jii-san would strangle him for leading his grandson astray.

He shook off that particular train of thought. Still, the problem remained: what should he get for Yugi's Christmas present?

It should be something sweet and romantic, and something that would be useful. More importantly, it had to be something Yugi wanted. What did one get his beloved anyway?

Almost seeing the days flying by like rockets, he decided that a little help was in order.

* * *

Question: What should I get for Yugi's Christmas present?

Answers (also known as the blasted replies people give that are of little help):

Anzu: "Yugi's going to love whatever you give him as long as it comes from you."

Like that's gonna help.

Jou: "Something you'll both enjoy. Like this really nice pair of handcuffs I saw the other day…"

Are you saying what I'm thinking? Damn it, Jou! You can't do this to Yugi!

Kaiba: "Are you seriously asking me? Why don't we start by telling me what /I/ should get Jou for Christmas?"

Pretend I never asked. I forgot you were the emotional black hole who never got anyone Christmas presents and the poster boy for the lead in Charles Dicken's 'A Christmas Carol'. I pity Mokuba.

Mokuba: "Erm… a dinner date?"

But I just took him out for one on his birthday!

Honda: "I'm not so sure… Maybe a box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers?"

Isn't that for Valentine's Day? Honda, just because I've been in a puzzle for 5000 years doesn't mean that I can't distinguish Christmas from Valentine's Day.

Otogi: "Want to take a look at what I have in my shop? Maybe you can get him a new game."

Hello? Yugi's grandfather owns a game shop!

Ryou: "I'm sure Yugi will treasure anything from you."

Have you have around Anzu a lot lately?

Bakura: "What? You actually need help with your lover's present? I knew it! I just knew it! You /are/ pathetic! Bwa ha ha!"

The moment Ryou looks away, you are going to find yourself with a first-class, one-way ticket to the shadow realm. A bleeding nose and a black eye are complimentary of the trip.

* * *

Hanging up the public phone, Yami sighed; he'd probably placed too much hope on his friends. After all, getting his boyfriend's present was such a personal thing that others couldn't really help him with it. But after racking his brains, Yami was still no closer to getting a fuzziest idea; in fact, the only thing he got was a giant headache.

Such was his luck.

He picked up the things he had just bought from the ground, and walked out of the phone stand. In order to keep it a secret, Yami had resorted to calling his friends with a public phone while he was out getting groceries; it wasn't the first time he had helped out with the household chores, so Yugi and Sugoroku jii-san hadn't thought twice about it. Of course, he had to skillfully reject Yugi's help when the hikari offered.

As he walked down the streets of shops, Yami paid close attention to the things showcased in the display windows. That did not help much; he either thought the things were too frivolous or that they didn't suit Yugi at all. Who gave people a big yellow Pikachu stuffed toy for Christmas anyway? Well, apart from poor parents who were probably bullied into it by their children's incessant crying and whining, that is. In a matter of weeks, they would no doubt find the same stuffed toy doing nothing but gather dust; and they wondered why their kids were getting asthma.

He really wanted something tasteful and romantic for his lover. That was all. So why was it so hard to find such a present?

Soon, he made a turn around the corner and the Kame game shop loomed before him. Balancing the groceries on one arm, he opened the door with a gentle push. The bell tinkled gaily, as it did whenever someone opened the door, like a merry song that one would sing at the discovery of a treasure trove. And the shop, while small and quaint, was indeed a treasure trove of games. It offered such an amazingly wide array of toys and games that sometimes, Yami had problems comprehending just how everything managed to fit inside the shelves and cases.

However, the bell's song did not settle with Yami very well today; his mood was still rather down. Cynically, he thought that it was just a signal to the shopkeeper that business was here, and maybe it was synonymous with the sound the cash register whenever it opened.

Despite his mood, Yami greeted the old shopkeeper, who was currently reading the newspaper at the counter. It was a rare moment of rest for him, since business had pretty much doubled in the Christmas season.

"I'm back, Sugoroku jii-san."

The old man looked up. With a nod, he replied, "Welcome home, Yami. You can just leave the groceries on the kitchen table; I'll put them away later. Go ahead and take a rest now."

Usually, Yami would nod at those words and head upstairs or wherever his hikari was at. But suddenly, an idea dawned on him and he berated himself mentally for not thinking about it earlier.

"Erm, Sugoroku jii-san?"

"Yes, Yami?"

The dark spirit scratched his head. "I was just thinking… do you know what Yugi wants for Christmas? I mean…" he sighed, "I've never gotten a Christmas present for my boyfriend."

Sugoroku felt a smile bloom on his wrinkled face; he had a feeling that his dearest grandson had a lot to look forward to during this festive season, something he definitely deserved and had waited for all these years. However, in order for that to happen, he just had to correct the ex-pharaoh on something.

"Yami, Yugi will treasure anything you give him."

"That's what everyone's been telling me!" Yami exclaimed, brushing an errant lock of his bangs away from his face carelessly. Granted, only Anzu and Ryou had said as much, but in his agitation and frustration, Yami's mind happily ignored that fact.

"Sugoroku jii-san, can't you tell me something tangible? I… I really need some hint; Christmas is just another three days away!"

The grandfatherly smile was still plastered on the aging man's face. It was a very warm, very tender smile, usually reserved just for his beloved grandson. For a moment there, Yami thought he was Santa Claus personified.

"But you already have all the help you need," the man answered calmly. Before Yami could interrupt, he continued, "Your heart," – he placed a hand on his chest – "beats for Yugi, just as his does for you. You understand him better than anyone else. So why seek the help of others?

"Besides, what is the essence of gift-giving during Christmas anyway?" he paused, letting the question sink into Yami's mind before adding, "It is about sharing your love and /not/ sharing a gift. The intangible meaning behind the present is much more important than the tangible object itself."

Yami found himself at a loss for words. He had been too intent, too focused on finding the perfect gift for his hikari that he had, indeed, forgotten the true meaning of Christmas presents. The reminder could not have come at a better time. He grinned.

"Thank you, Sugoroku jii-san. I understand now. What present it is does not matter; what's important is that the love I have for him can be found in that gift," - his grin grew wider at the other's approving nod – "I promise you: Yugi's present will come from my heart."

The old man smiled in return.

"Yes, I think it will. And Yami?"

"Yes, Sugoroku jii-san?"

"Just call me jii-chan like Yugi does."

Yami's eyes widen; calling him jii-chan would mean…! As the idea finally registered in his mind, he could feel a genuinely heartfelt smile tugging at his lips. He gave in, allowing the smile to surface along with a blossoming blush much like the sakura flowers in spring.

"Hai, jii-chan!"

The smile the old man offered him in return was just as warm.

* * *

Yami felt enlightened, and his mood picked up drastically. It was almost evident by the way he seemed to be hopping up the stairs much like an Easter bunny giving out chocolate eggs. Now, with a clearer idea about how to get Yugi's Christmas present, he headed for his room. He had plans to make and things to do.

Suddenly, he heard a soft voice singing from Yugi and his shared room. He smiled; although Yugi never believed him, the hikari had an angelic voice to match his divine beauty. Getting closer, Yami could make out the words and he felt himself raising an eyebrow.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas__  
__Only a hippopotamus will do__  
__I don't want a doll, no dinkey tinker toys__  
__I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy__  
_

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas__  
__I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?__  
__He won't have to use a dirty chimney flue__  
__Just bring him through the front door__  
__That's the easy thing to do__  
_

What… what song was this? A hippo for Christmas? Yugi wanted that grey, fat, flabby, big-mouthed hideous thing that lived in the water for Christmas? Well, maybe it would look cuter as a plushie… but Yami really doubted that. He was never very fond of the animal. Or maybe a cap? He remembered seeing one of those duck-billed caps made to resemble a hippo with little ears at the top and painted teeth and tongue on the duckbill itself, and he shuddered. That was probably one of the most ugly inventions known to man.

But if his little light wanted it - Yami felt his face twitch at the thought – then he would get it. One of his goals in life was, after all, to fulfill every wish Yugi had, even if it meant getting him a hippo plushie or hippo cap.

He opened the door, fully expecting Yugi to grin in his face at a hint well dropped. However, that did not happen. Instead, Yugi was lying on his bed with a thick book before him, and the little one was singing as he read. So engrossed with the book was he that he did not even turn to smile at his boyfriend like he always did whenever he saw Yami.

"Yugi?"

No reply.

Yami sat down on the bed, and with a single fluid move, plucked Yugi from where he was and dropped him into his laps. That definitely got Yugi's undivided attention.

"Yami! When did you get back?" he asked, surprise clearly etched on his face.

The older teen ruffled Yugi's bangs playfully, loving it when his hikari squirmed and tried to get away; he made the cutest sounds when he did that.

"Just. But you were so captivated by your book you didn't even notice. I'm hurt, hikari!" he replied dramatically, placing a hand on his heart as though it were bleeding.

Yugi chuckled at the other's antics. Taking Yami's hand into his own, he snuggled into the warm and perfectly chiseled chest of his lover. Rubbing Yami's hand gently as though handling a precious jewel, he answered, "Feeling any better now?"

In retaliation, Yami swooped in for a kiss. Taking advantage of Yugi's surprised state, he pushed his tongue into the warm cavern, memorizing every single crevice all over again. Sliding a hand over Yugi's inner thigh in sweet caress, he felt his lover gasp and moan into their kiss. He smirked inwardly; although the hikari seldom initiated such intimate acts, he was actually rather enthusiastic once they got started. Slowly, he coaxed their tongues into an intricate waltz that left them both panting when they finally broke apart.

"Loads better," the ex-pharaoh whispered breathlessly, the smirk never leaving his face.

Just as he expected, his lover did not reply. Instead, Yugi chose to bury his face in his chest, probably to hide the blush that had no doubt blossomed. He was just so very shy.

Even though he loved it when Yugi blushed, Yami wondered if there was anything he could do to make his lover be more open to intimate acts with himself. Even after a courtship of a few months (which he thought was really long, considering the fact that his concubines used to fall all over themselves just to get a kiss from him back then), he was still shying away from him sometimes. For once, Yami thought, he would be ecstatic if his aibou initiated a French kiss. Or even just a longer kiss than usual when they were out of the house.

For a moment, the lovers just sat there and basked in each other's presence. That is, until Yami remembered why he had entered the room in the first place.

"Yugi?"

The hikari finally looked up, making a soft sound to indicate that he had heard the question.

"What was that song you were singing earlier?"

"Song?"

"The one where you said you wanted a hippo for Christmas."

"Oh. I was singing it out loud?"

Yugi looked rather embarrassed at that realization.

"Yup."

"Well, that's just a Christmas song. I heard it playing on the radio some time ago, and I guess it just got stuck in my head. I had no idea I was singing…"

Oh, so that was a real Christmas song, and not a song his lover had made up. That would mean that it probably wasn't a hint of any sorts for his Christmas present then. However, Yami decided that he would ask to make sure. After all, assuming never did anything good for his health. But first, as Yami had discovered after being the little one's lover for so long, it was easier to get answers out of Yugi when he was flustered.

"Good for me then. You know I love to hear your voice. Your voice sounds like the angel's chorus…"

The hikari blushed harder, just as he expected.

"Don't… don't be silly! How do you know? I mean," – he laughed nervously – "you've never seen an angel, much less heard one…"

That was an opening for the best comeback line ever.

"But I have. You are the angel I've seen and heard," Yami replied lovingly, seriousness etched on his face. Then suddenly, his confidence seemed to crumple as he caressed Yugi's cheek with his hand. "Hikari, you're so beautiful and kind… Sometimes, I feel that you're an angel who'd lost his way and I wonder if God will take you back to heaven when he finally realizes that you're here with me…"

Yugi would have shrugged it off if it had been anybody else who'd said it; the sentence was just too mushy, too sappy, too sentimental to be real, he thought. But it was Yami who said it, and he knew that Yami never lied to him and would never do so.

Feeling his heart swell, he pressed their foreheads together and wrapped his arms around Yami's nape.

"If that really happens, then I'll ask him to let you come along," he whispered his answer, offering his lover a tender smile.

"And if he doesn't allow me to go with you? I'm not an angel like you are."

"Then I won't go. I won't go unless you're going with me. And if I'm an angel, then so are you. We're partners in everything, remember?"

Feeling the need to reassure his lover, Yugi pressed a chaste kiss to Yami's lips. When they broke apart, Yami was returning his smile.

"Thank you, aibou. You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"If you know how much I love you, then yes," Yugi replied without hesitation.

Smirking, Yami lowered his lover into their bed and lay down beside him, letting their bodies be pulled flush against each other's.

"Sing for me again, aibou? I want to fall asleep to an angel's serenade."

Despite his blush, Yugi complied. As he begun singing the first verse of the song, Yami interrupted him.

"Little one, are you sure you want a hippo for Christmas? It's kinda big, and I won't like it if it tries to get into our bed…" he trailed off teasingly, waiting for an answer.

Yugi laughed, and rolled over to flip himself onto his lover's chest.

"Yami! It's just a song! I don't want a real hippo either!"

"A hippo plushie then?"

"Well, I've got my arms full with a big Yami plushie in my bed every night…"

"A hippo cap?"

"A what? Hypocrite?"

"No, a hippo cap: a cap that looks like a hippo."

"What makes you think I can wear a cap with my hair? Correction, /our/ hair."

"That's true," Yami replied thoughtfully. Then he noticed that Yugi was straddling his hips.

Yugi frowned when he saw the mischievous gleam in his lover's eyes. The last time it appeared, Yugi had found himself pinned to the bed for the longest time…

…like he was now.

"Yami!"

"Bwa ha ha! You can't escape me, hikari!"

"Ya- mmmph!"

* * *

Yami closed the door to their room, heaving a loud sigh. Not that he was upset or anything; oh in fact, it was anything but that. He smirked, looking very much like the cat that had polished off several bowls of cream /and/ gotten the canary in its mouth. In fact, if he just opened his mouth, feathers were likely to come spewing out. Adjusting his neck buckle and making sure that his clothes were neat, Yami made his way down the stairs, whistling all the way. He had, after all, promised Sugoroku jii-san - no, scratch that - jii-chan that he would help with dinner tonight. And Yugi could use that time to catch his breath and recuperate for the moment, and maybe even take a nice shower and wash his clothes and the bed sheets.

Mentally, he calculated the latest scores: Yugi seventeen, Yami two. Oh, he was going to turn the situation around soon, if he got his way.

The more important thing at the moment was, however, preparing Yugi's Christmas present. Just earlier, he had commented on Yugi's angelic voice for the sake of throwing the hikari off guard so he could ask if he really wanted a hippo for Christmas. Yami didn't expect that realization would dawn on him; didn't expect that he would suddenly realize just how wonderful his lover was and how much he feared losing him.

He felt a newfound determination burning within him. Yugi would get the best Christmas present ever, even if it meant emptying his pockets.

-tbc-

Note: If you liked this fic, try reading my other fics, especially 'Tears of the Phoenix'. I think I posted that at a bad time... /sobs/


	2. For Christmas

Title: A Hippo for Christmas part 2

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: YY/Y, mentions of S/J and B/R

Warnings: Fluff, sap, romance, lime

Disclaimer: Santa told me that he's run out of Yugi this year because everyone wanted one, I would have to wait until next year to get my share. So unfortunately, I do not own YGO or any of the characters. I don't own the song 'I want a hippopotamus for Christmas' either because John Rox and his record company own it. Lastly, I don't own the 'Dummies' series of books and Godzilla as well.

Intro: Yami wants something romantic for Yugi's Christmas present, but apparently, his little aibou wants something different… A story where Yami finally understands the spirit of Christmas and the essence of love.

* * *

While Kaiba Seto didn't look like someone who enjoyed parties, he sure knew how to organize one. At least, that was how the people who had been invited to his party thought.

"Man! This party's a blast!" Honda yelled over the music, slumping deeper into the giant couch. He took a sip of the eggnog and sighed contentedly.

Beside him, Otogi nodded as he sipped at his own drink. He looked around at the small ballroom that had been elegantly decorated for the occasion. Food was served at one corner, and eating everything seemed to be the only way Otogi could think of to appreciate the chef's efforts. Mokuba had probably pressed his brother into playing famous Christmas tunes all night with his infamous puppy-eyes, and so there was a quartet band at another corner of the room. For a party for only the few of them, this party was extremely luxurious, as one would expect from the Kaiba family.

He glanced around for his friends.

Anzu and Mokuba were playing Duel Monsters, and it seemed that Anzu was currently in the lead, judging from the wide grin she was sporting. Then suddenly, the young Kaiba's face light up when he drew a card from his deck and Otogi could almost see Anzu's life points dwindling away. While Mokuba wasn't the best player out there, he was still Kaiba Seto's younger brother after all; he had probably picked up a few pointers here and there while watching his brother play.

Ryou and Bakura had managed to find themselves under a stalk of mistletoe… for the umpteenth time, and were kissing each other passionately. When the spirit of the ring had found out about the tradition, he had all but dragged his hikari under every stalk of mistletoe possible. It was funny the first few times, but it got old pretty soon and Otogi was rather tempted to tell them to just pilfer all the mistletoes home if it wasn't for Bakura's evil temper.

Kaiba and Jou were fighting it out near the eggnog container, trying their best to drink the other under. Otogi raised an eyebrow; the two were probably looking for an excuse to drag their drunken behinds up to the master's bedroom and start using the dice Yami had given them. At that thought, Otogi felt himself smirk. He had never thought that Yami, the king of games and Yugi's protector, would ever give someone that type of provocative dice. He could still picture how red Yugi had gotten when he saw the present, and how Jou had gaped while Kaiba just smirked. But there was a definite hint of leer in that smirk, which he was sure Jou would love once they were in the bedroom.

Of course, he didn't miss the bedroom eyes Yami was giving Yugi when they saw the present he had gotten them either.

Speaking of which, where was the mischievous closet sex fiend now?

A glint of gold – probably light bouncing off the millennium puzzle – showed him where he was. Seeing Yami leading Yugi out to the balcony, he grinned. He still remembered Yami calling him and asking him what he should get for Yugi's Christmas present; if he guessed correctly, Yugi was going to remember this night for a long while to come.

With everyone paired up for the night, Otogi glanced at Honda, who looked like he was rather smashed from the eggnog, if the way he was blabbering like an idiot was any indication. Feeling evil all of a sudden, he dug out the deck of cards Yami had given him.

"Honda? Wanna play a few games of cards?"

* * *

Yugi peered at his lover, his head slightly tilted and big eyes blinking. He wondered what was all this about; why had Yami pulled him out to the balcony anyway? He had wanted to try out the eggnog… Maybe Yami was going to give him his Christmas present. Earlier, when everyone had sat down around the table and exchanged their presents, Yami had declined giving it to him there and then. He wondered why, but he was sure Yami had a good reason.

Perhaps it was for the same reason that Yami was currently leaning against the railing, looking like a criminal awaiting his execution.

Just like Yugi had thought, the ex-pharaoh was bracing himself. Just two days ago, he had stumbled upon the perfect gift for his lover. Now, all that was left was giving it to Yugi and hoping that he'd accept it with a smile. If he didn't, Yami would thank Kaiba for situating the party at such a high floor of his mansion and thank the architect for the balcony. The railings didn't look too high for him to climb over… Taking in a deep breath, Yami turned around.

"Yugi… have I told you how much I love the present you gave me? It's really warm," he started, tugging at the scarf around his neck.

The little one smiled. "I noticed that you were a little cold this winter, and I saw this scarf one day. I thought it would look very good on you. I'm sorry I didn't knit one for you instead; I wanted to, but I just didn't know how and I didn't think I would finish it in time."

"It doesn't matter, Yugi. The essence of gift giving during Christmas is about sharing your love and /not/ sharing a gift," Yami replied, repeating what jii-chan had told him the other day. "As I'm wearing this scarf, I know the warmth I feel isn't just from the scarf itself; I can feel your love within this present, and that's what really keeps me warm."

"Yami…"

"Now, it's my turn to give you your Christmas present," the taller youth said, digging in his pockets. Grasping it tightly, he left his clenched fist inside and added, "While you may not necessarily want a hippo for Christmas, unlike that song you were singing the other day, I just want to give you this hippo for Christmas…"

And he finally pulled it out, letting it rest on his opened palm for Yugi to see.

"Merry Christmas, love."

Yugi blinked. Under the moonlight, he could see that it was a little velvet hippo lying on is back. It was much like how a chubby teddy bear looked like, its limbs made to be short and all flailed out. Upon closer inspection, he could see a line running across the hippo's sides… like it was a box of some sort. Suddenly, something clicked in his head and he looked up at his lover again.

"…Yami?" he breathed, almost afraid to speak louder and risk shattering the peacefulness they were enjoying.

Yami gave Yugi a smile that turned his insides into jelly. Carefully and with a tinge of nervousness, he flipped the box open, revealing a glimmer of silver lying quietly on a small cushion.

Yugi felt his hand fly to his mouth, and his eyes widened, looking on as Yami took the ring out and slotted the case back into his pocket.

"This gift… comes from the bottom of my heart that beats only for you. I know that we can't actually get married legally, but with this ring, I promise myself to you; I will never look at another the way I look at you," Yami said solemnly, holding the silver ring at eye-level.

"Will you promise yourself to me, the way I promise myself to you?"

Finally, everything registered in Yugi's shocked mind and tears welled up in his amethyst eyes. But they were tears of joy, and if his tears would overflow and flood within him, he knew Yami's gift would allow his heart to float on the surface like a leaf on water, perhaps even grow wings and fly away. They were something Yugi was willing to shed everyday if it meant that his lover was really proposing to him.

With a sudden burst of energy, he threw himself into Yami's open arms.

"Yes! Yes, I will! …Gods, I love you so much," he breathed, leaning hard against his lover's muscular chest. "Will you… will you help me put the ring on my finger?"

"Gods yes…" Yami answered, feeling his heart bursting with love for the other and his soul soaring into heavens like a freshly liberated bird from its cage. He pulled away gently, and took Yugi's hand. Almost shakily, he slid the ring onto Yugi's ring finger, and it fitted perfectly like the last piece of the millennium puzzle had, all those years ago.

The hikari gazed long and hard at his ring. It had a simple design, and probably didn't cost very much, but Yugi knew that he would rather have this ring from the one he loved than getting a diamond ring from anybody else. The silver ring glittered beautifully in the moonlight; he tried tilting his hand around, and the ring sparkled just as brightly at every angle. It was perfect. After a moment, he looked up, smiling when he saw Yami fishing out his own ring that hung from the end of a thin silver chain under his sweater.

"Yugi? Could you…?"

"Of course."

Unclasping the chain, Yugi removed the ring. Holding it up, he stated solemnly, repeating Yami's vow, "With this ring, I promise myself to you and I will never look at another the way I look at you." And he slid it onto Yami's ring finger.

For a while, the now-engaged couple just stood there, bathing in the moonlight and gazing into the other's endless pools. The music still blasting from inside the ballroom, the sounds of people talking, the bright lights seeping out… all that ceased to exist for them at that moment. There was only the two of them and their overflowing love.

No one knew who moved first, but that did not matter when their lips found each other, sealing their engagement with a kiss. They tugged at the other, hoping to get closer and have their bodies pulled flush together. They moaned their pleasure; the sound was swallowed by their kiss and reverberated in their minds. They coaxed their tongues into dancing longer, told their lungs to hold on for a moment more, begged their souls to get closer.

Finally, they broke apart.

Panting heavily, Yami whispered into Yugi's ear, "Let's go home."

Unable to speak, Yugi merely nodded.

* * *

After a few goodbyes, which Jou and Kaiba were conspicuously missing from, they finally found themselves alone in their bedroom. Jii-chan had gone to bed long ago, with a single note stuck on their door: Whatever you do tonight, don't wake me up with your noise. Yugi had blushed madly at that while Yami just laughed gaily. It seemed that the old man always knew the two better than they knew themselves.

Now, they were curled up together in their bed, leaning against the wall and staring at the other. Yugi, however, spent most of his time admiring his ring and reveling in his sudden elevation from a singleton to being engaged. It seemed that nothing could wipe that wide smile from his face.

Yami was unconsciously playing with his own ring, occasionally twisting and turning it around his finger, as he gazed at his fiancé sitting beside him. If only they had a fireplace, he thought, things would surely be perfect. He knew that Yugi would look heavenly with the glow of the fire on his face. Still, the fact that they didn't have a fireplace was a perfect excuse to share their body warmth. Vaguely, Yami wondered if he could get the scores to become Yugi seventeen, Yami three tonight. It wasn't just a matter of him being horny; of course, that was a crucial issue, but hey! He thought that a night of passion would be the best way to celebrate their engagement… and then they could think of how to break the issue to their friends, whom they had cleverly forgotten to inform yet; they would never make it home that night if they had.

With that thought in mind, Yami gently took Yugi's hands in his own, raising them to his lips. Losing himself in his lover's amethyst depths, he pressed tender kisses to Yugi's fingers, as though a knight pressing a kiss to a lady's hand. He relished the hint of redness that quickly surfaced on his aibou's cheeks, and continued with his tender loving, raining more kisses on the slender fingers. Finally, he pulled the hands to rest near his lips, close enough to let them feel his warm breath.

"I know you're uncomfortable when I'm affectionate to you in public, but I just love you too much to not want to show it to others. I want the world to know that you belong to me, just as I belong to you. That's all I want. Our love is all I live for now," he said seriously, letting his emotions show in his crimson eyes. "But you're always so skittish, like you're going to run away from me one day…"

"Yami, that's not true! I just…" Yugi faltered, looking away. "I guess I'm just a little afraid."

"Of what, hikari?"

Yugi bit his bottom lip, and looked back at him through his jagged bangs.

"Of not being good enough for my spouse when I get married. You know, jii-chan always told me to keep myself for that special someone in my life, and this… 'gift'…" – he swallowed nervously – "should only be given after marriage. So I erm… I…"

Suddenly, Yami understood and he laughed.

"Yami!" Yugi looked rather indignant, biting his lip and frowning. With a huff, he turned away with his arms crossed.

Quickly, the ex-pharaoh crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"Yugi, I'm not laughing at you…"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not. I'm laughing because…"

"Because?" Yugi could not help but ask, despite himself.

"Because I'm relieved that you're saving yourself for me. Not a lot of people seem to do that anymore nowadays."

"And you are so sure that I'm doing this for you?"

"Of course, you are wearing my ring now," Yami murmured huskily, fingering Yugi's ring in a flirty manner.

"I can always give it back to you."

"Yes you can, but do you really want to? I sincerely hope not."

Yugi turned around in his arms, and gave him an impish grin.

"Well…" he trailed off, tilting his head the way he always did whenever he was thinking of something. "I can always be persuaded."

Yami grinned; he loved it when his light got playful. Things always got a lot more interesting after that.

"How do you want to be persuaded then, hikari?"

He almost shivered when he noticed the unholy gleam in those amethyst eyes.

"I seem to remember hearing something about scores some time ago… What was it? Hmm… oh yes. I think it went something like this: Yugi seventeen, Yami two."

"Yugi! Where…!?"

"You can't blame me for hearing when you're not filtering your thoughts properly," Yugi teased, sticking out his tongue. Then his expression turned serious. "Well, maybe we could…?" he paused, blushing madly.

But Yami understood what he was trying to say.

"You mean…?" he choked on his words, too shocked to talk.

Yugi's blush seemed to deepen, if it were possible.

You want me to use the present Otogi gave us?he continued, reverting to using their mind link. He had almost felt his eyes pop out when he saw that tube of strawberry flavoured lubricant in the box the brunette gave them, but now that Yugi was suggesting that they actually use it was even more shocking. But he wasn't going to question his luck. Oh no, he wasn't.

/Why… why not? We are married now, aren't we?/

Indeed, in a way, they were married, and that meant that Yugi's promise to his grandfather had been kept. Once that message had sunken fully into Yami's mind, he grinned evilly. With a war cry, the dark spirit launched himself towards his lover who could only laugh and fall back onto the mattress as his lips were ravished thoroughly.

Soon, their clothes were flying all over the place and Yami could hear his scores rocketing.

Yugi seventeen, Yami three… four… five… six…

Neither noticed when it started to snow outside.

* * *

Gods…

/Mmm…/

I didn't think it would be that mind-blowing… Remind me to thank Otogi tomorrow.

Yugi hummed in consent, and tried to cuddle closer. He felt himself being pulled onto Yami's broad chest when he moaned out loud in frustration. Just how had Yami tired him out so easily, so much so that he even had trouble cuddling closer? Almost absently, he wondered how different his life would be from that moment on, now that he was engaged. Yami would probably scare all their friends away when he got into /the/ mood; hell, even he was a little surprised at how much his lover had held back from him before tonight. The two heavy pettings they had done before paled in comparison to what Yami had done tonight by a large margin. Perhaps their first scare would come from looking at his neck tomorrow; he was sure that it was covered with hickeys now.

/Yami?/

Yes, hikari?

/Were you planning to propose this Christmas all along? I really didn't expect that you would… Imagine: we're going to have a busy Christmas from now on. Not only do we have to celebrate Christmas, we also have to plan our anniversary./

Well, would you believe that it was your song that inspired me to propose to you?

/My song?/ He could feel a grin through the mind link, even if he did not see it.

The one where you told me you wanted a hippo for Christmas.

"THAT ONE?" Yugi exclaimed aloud, carefully propping himself up to look into Yami's eyes. He winced slightly when a bolt of pain zipped through his body, especially the lower half.

"Yugi? Are you okay? Did… did I hurt you?" Yami asked, quickly loosening his embrace and rubbing what he thought were his lover's sore spots.

"I'm sorry…"

The hikari shook his head despite the pain.

"I'm alright… Just… I just think that maybe we should ease up on our activities tomorrow. A hot bath sounds really great."

"Consider it done. I'll get to it first thing in the morning."

"Thanks… Anyway, you were saying that my song inspired you to propose? That one?"

Yami, having been assured of his lover's well being, simply smirked wider and answered, "Yup, that one. Of course, the song just came back to me when I was out looking for your present again. And then I remembered that jii-chan told me about how the gift should come from my heart, so when I saw the ring and the hippo ring case, everything just clicked in my head. Everything inside me was screaming at me, telling me that that was the perfect gift for my little angel."

"Oh Yami…" He murmured, feeling tears come to his eyes. It had been too long since he had last heard someone say such tender words to him, too long since he had someone who treasured him more than any diamond or gold. Instinctively, his hands moved to cup Yami's cheeks and leaned in for a short, chaste kiss.

He should have seen it coming when he pulled away; Yami was never one who got satiated easily, be it intimacy or teasing.

"So… no more blushing now? What a pity, hikari; you blush beautifully…"

The redness in his cheeks came back with a vengeance.

"Yami!"

However, he was easily appeased when Yami gave him a mega-watt smile that could electrify at least half the girls in school.

"Hikari, would you sing for me again? I want to listen to that hippo song now."

He promptly melted into a puddle of mush almost immediately, but he still managed a little comeback line.

"It's all your fault that this song's becoming /our/ couple song, you know? Other people have nice little romantic tunes, and we have a cheesy Christmas song singing about wanting a hippopotamus. They're going to fall over laughing when they hear about this."

Yami never hesitated in replying, "And they'll go 'aww' and melt when they hear about the story behind it."

Yugi giggled.

"I guess so."

"Sing for me, hikari? Please?"

The younger teen nodded coyly.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas__  
__Only a hippopotamus will do__  
__I don't want a doll, no dinkey tinker toys__  
__I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy___

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas__  
__I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?__  
__He won't have to use a dirty chimney flue__  
__Just bring him through the front door__  
__That's the easy thing to do__  
_

They spent the rest of the night basking in the other's presence, singing the song they would remember for the rest of their lives. At the same time, Yami was planning where to put all the mistletoe stalks he had pinched off at Kaiba's party before Bakura did for maximum results.

-owari-

Note: Yup, I have seen ring cases in the shape of animals. I'd admit I haven't seen a hippo one, but I have seen a squid ring case. And I thought, "Hey, if they have a squid ring case, surely they can have a hippo one."

**Reply to reviews:**

SoulDreamer - Thanx! Like this chappie too?

citrus luver - Like what Yami got Yugi in the end? It /is/ a hippo!And yup, I wanna post another part of 'Tears of the Phoenix' soon too. Glad you like!

Sapphire Dragons - Thanx!

abby-sarajane - Heh, I remembered reading something about keeping scores in another fic, so i thought i'd incorporate it here. Is it cute? Thanx!

xamosy - Dear gal, you know what pressie already even before I posted here! Like the idea?

Hieana - Thank you sooo much!

Masaka1 - I usually don't write long fics, so here's the conclusion already! Hope you like it!


End file.
